Divina Comédia
by Carol Maphoter
Summary: Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas. Muito tortas. Totalmente sinuosas. [DG] Sumário mais explicativo no interior.
1. NA

Disclaimer: tudo que você reconheça do Mundo Potteriano pertence á J.K. Rowling. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic.

Sinopse: Draco tem uma segunda chance de fazer sua vida valer a pena. Mas será que alguma coisa dará certo, tendo a ajuda de um anjo da guarda com déficit de atenção, Gina Weasley, algumas crianças... E a tendência é só piorar...

Alguns coisas importante á se dizer sobre essa fic:

1°: o titulo é meramente ilustrativo. A fic não tem absolutamente nada a ver com a obra de Dante Aligheri. (e se tiver tbm não saberei, por que nunca li)

2°: Não pretendo ofender a religião ou crença de ninguém com essa historia. Foi só uma idéia doida da minha cabeça que eu resolvi escrever senão não conseguiria mais fazer alguma coisa coerente.

3°: Eu me inspirei ( mas não baseei) em algumas coisas para escrever. Por exemplo o filme "Por uma Vida Menos Ordinária"(ótimo por sinal) e o livro " O Iluminado" . Mas não adianta por que essa historia não tem muita coisa a ver com eles.

4°: A fic é basicamente uma comedia, com uns momentos de drama. Não se enganem pelo primeiro capitulo, ele é mais um prólogo grande demais do que um capitulo propriamente dito.

Então é isso ai. Reviews são sempre bem vindas e sintam-se á vontade de perguntar qualquer coisa.

Enjoy!


	2. Capitulo 1

_A vida é maravilhosa._ Pensou Draco Malfoy, ao se esticar mais uma vez na cama, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça. Ele olhava a loira terminando de se vestir à sua frente, sorrindo. Ela deu uns passos, chegou mais perto da cama e falou em seu ouvido:

"A gente se vê por aí," e com isso terminou de abotoar a blusa e Desaparatou.

Ele respirou fundo, sorrindo satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele tinha tudo o que qualquer homem de vinte e tantos anos podia querer: dinheiro, diversão, belas mulheres. A vida realmente estava sendo muito generosa com ele. Se levantou da cama em um pulo, sem ao menos se preocupar em se vestir. Seguiu para o banheiro da suíte e abriu a torneira da banheira, deixando a água quente enchê-la e fazer preencher o banheiro com vapor. Depois daquela maravilhosa noite, tudo o que ele precisava era de um banho bem quente para recompor as energias.

Parou em frente ao espelho e viu que este estava embaçado. Pegou uma toalha de rosto e esfregou no vidro. Sorriu maliciosamente admirando o próprio reflexo no espelho. Os cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados, e Draco fez uma pequena nota mental de que tinha que cortá-los; também notou que precisava fazer a barba. Ele então chegou mais perto do espelho, olhando fixamente nos próprios olhos. Eles estavam em um tom de cinza escuro, com apenas alguns filetes mais claros _Deve ser por causa da luz do banheiro, _pensou. Ele não tinha noção de quanto tempo tinha ficado ali, se olhando, e só percebeu que tinha passado tanto tempo quando o espelho embaçou de novo e ele escutou a água da banheira transbordar.

"Merda!" Murmurou antes de correr para fechar a torneira. Foi quando tudo aconteceu. Ele deu um passo em falso, tentou se segurar na pia para recuperar o equilíbrio, mas escorregou na água que estava espalhada por todo o piso do banheiro, batendo com o lado esquerdo da cabeça na quina da banheira, depois com o lado direito no chão e então tudo ficou preto.

* * *

A sensação era horrível. Todo o seu corpo doía, como se tivesse sido atropelado por dez trasgos. E parecia que um havia, particularmente, resolvido sapatear em cima de sua cabeça.

"Ai..." Draco gemeu, se remexendo na cama, mas não se importando em abrir os olhos. Levou uma das mãos à testa, sentindo a dor aliviar ao toque dos dedos gelados. _Essa é a vantagem dos meus dedos serem frios. _

"Que bom que a bela adormecida resolveu acordar, já estava achando que eu teria que te dar um choque ou qualquer coisa do tipo que aqueles médicos usam..." Ao ouvir a voz estranha no quarto, Draco deu um sobressalto, procurando desesperadamente por sua varinha na mesa ao lado e abrindo os olhos, para em seguida fechá-los. A claridade no quarto era tanta que parecia que o próprio Sol estava lá dentro.

"Puta merda, quem diabos é você!" Exclamou, apontando a varinha (ele enfim a havia achado) e colocando um braço em frente aos olhos, para tentar diminuir a claridade.

"Tsc, tsc, tsc... Que tipo de linguagem é essa, Draco? Aposto que não foi isso o que a mamãe ensinou..." Falou novamente a voz estranha e Draco ouviu um estalar de dedos, e quase que instantaneamente a luz no recinto diminuiu.

"Quem é você, porra? O que você quer?" Draco falou de novo, ainda apontando a varinha perigosamente para o estranho. Então tirou o braço da frente dos olhos, para enfim ver quem estava ali.

O homem, que aparentava ter a mesma idade de Draco, estava sentado despreocupadamente em uma poltrona que tinha em seu quarto, com as pernas cruzadas. Draco tentava analisar cada parte ou expressão do intruso. Ele parecia ser um tanto quanto alto - Draco chegou a essa conclusão pelo comprimento de suas pernas. Seu rosto tinha feições bastante femininas, e se não fosse pela voz e pela barba rala, ele poderia ter se passado por uma mulher. Tinha o cabelo dourado e um pouco cacheado, na altura dos ombros, e brilhava intensamente, mesmo com a claridade do quarto já tendo sido diminuída. E por fim os olhos, provavelmente eram os olhos mais azuis que Draco já havia visto em toda a sua vida.

"Bem, agora que você teve bastante tempo para me analisar, podemos bater um papinho, não é?" Ele foi tirado dos seus pensamentos pelo estranho falando mais uma vez. Draco também notou que ele estava vestido totalmente em preto. E então a raiva tomou conta de si, quando ele se lembrou que tinha um estranho em **_seu_**quarto.

"Quem. É. Você." Draco falou por entre os dentes, ameaçadoramente, ainda apontando a varinha para o rapaz.

O estranho levantou a mão e a varinha de Draco saiu voando de seus dedos para ela. Ele então ficou de pé, lançando para Draco um sorriso desdenhoso, quase igual ao dele, marca registrada dos Malfoy.

"Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara por aqui: sem agressividade ou palavras feias," O homem falava didaticamente, como se ensinasse a um menino de cinco anos que não podia brincar com fogo. "Sem essa de 'Oh eu sou perigoso, tenha medo,' para cima de mim. Eu te conheço a mais tempo do que imagina e sei que você não passa de um garotinho mimado por trás dessa máscara."

As palavras dele enfureceram Draco, que apesar da dor pelo corpo e a cabeça, deu um pulo da cama, disposto a atacar o homem.

"Ãh, ãh... Eu falei **sem** agressividade," Falou o estranho, levantando a mão e fazendo com que Draco ficasse paralisado no meio do caminho, indo parar sentado na cama. "Creio que nós ainda não fizemos as apresentações formais. Permita-me." E estendeu a mão a Draco. "Meu nome é Theodore e eu sou seu anjo da guarda há exatos..." Olhou o relógio no pulso e depois voltou sua atenção a Draco. "Vinte e sete anos, cinco meses, quatorze dias, quatro horas e cinqüenta e sete segundos."

* * *

Draco riu. Na verdade havia começado como um riso, terminando então numa gargalhada alta e falsa. Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e com uma expressão de puro desdém, falou:

"E você espera que eu acredite nisso?"

"Claro que não," Falou simplesmente "Francamente, depois de passar anos tendo que te seguir por aí, você passa a ser um pouco, digamos assim... Previsível. Então, eu estou me colocando à sua disposição. Pergunte qualquer coisa que só você saiba, e eu vou responder." E cruzou os braços, imitando a posição de Draco.

Draco estava ainda sentado na cama, os punhos cerrados. Então, como se tivesse se lembrado de alguma coisa, exclamou: "Merda!"

"Eu já falei, sem palavras feias..." Theodore começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Draco se levantando da cama e partindo novamente pra cima dele. Ele apenas levantou a mão, o que fez Draco parar no meio do caminho, paralisado novamente. Era como se um escudo estivesse protegendo o homem.

"Acredite, você não ia querer tentar bater no seu próprio anjo da guarda..." Falou casualmente, como se comentasse sobre o tempo.

"Anjo da guarda porra nenhuma, levanta a manga!" Berrou Draco.

"O quê?" Theodore perguntou, cinicamente se fingindo de desentendido.

"Você ouviu, levante a manga da sua camisa."

"Você não acha que está esquecendo da palavrinha mágica?"

" 'Crucio?'" perguntou Draco por entre os dentes.

"Ok, eu estou exigindo um pouco demais de você..." Ele comentou rolando os olhos e enrolando calmamente a manga da camisa preta. "Viu? Sem marca negra. Aliás, eu estou longe de ser um Comensal da Morte...".

Theodore observou Draco se acalmar um pouco e sentar na cama.

"Pergunte qualquer coisa, eu posso te provar quem sou eu."

"Qual a minha cor favorita?"

"Preto, claro. Essa foi fácil."

"Minha forma animaga?"

"Uma doninha branca. Francamente, essa qualquer um responderia."

"Meu lugar favorito?"

"O Jardim de Inverno da Mansão Malfoy."

Draco respirou fundo. Até agora as perguntas que ele fazia eram simples. Qualquer um com um pouco mais de percepção saberia. Estava na hora de tentar alguma mais... **Íntimo**

"O que eu fiz com o meu anel com o brasão da família?"

"Escondeu dentro do livro 'Animais Mágicos da Bulgária'. Quinta prateleira, terceira estante da biblioteca da mansão."

"Quem me ajudou a fugir da Inglaterra?"

"Remus Lupin. Vê ? Eu sei tudo por que eu estive toda a sua vida junto de você. Eu estava lá quando você caiu da vassoura e ficou uma semana com um dedo quebrado, com medo que seu pai descobrisse que você voou sem permissão; e quando você ficava escondido em uma das passagens secretas da mansão, observando alguma reunião de Comensais; e quando você tinha acessos de raiva por que Hermione Granger tirava notas maiores que as suas e Harry ganhava no quadribol; e quando você acordava no meio da noite e ia para o jardim de inverno, deitava no chão e ficava olhando as constelações pelo teto de vidro, tentando achar a do seu nome; Ou quem sabe quando..."

"As últimas palavras da minha mãe." Interrompeu Draco. Aquela pergunta provaria qualquer coisa. Ele tinha certeza que mais **ninguém** sabia sobre aquilo.

"'Eu faria tudo novamente,' e essa foi a última vez que você rezou."

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto. Draco olhava fixamente para o homem à sua frente, decidindo se acreditava nele ou não. _Não é possível, ele sabe de coisas que ninguém mais poderia saber. _Pensou. Então, levantou as mãos, como que fazendo um sinal de paz, para depois levantar da cama.

"Ok. Não que eu acredite, é claro, nessa baboseira toda de anjo da guarda, mas suponhamos que o que você diga seja verdade, ao que devo a honra da sua visita?"

Theodore abriu um sorriso, os dentes brancos pareciam iluminar o recinto. Então ele levantou da cadeira também, caminhando para próximo de Draco. Passando um braço sobre os ombros do loiro, falou:

"Eu estou aqui, meu amigo, para fazer de você um homem decente."

* * *

Draco estava sentado na beirada da cama, esfregando o rosto com as duas mãos, a cabeça ainda doendo muito. Ele não conseguia assimilar nada do que estava ouvindo desde que havia acordado. Tudo parecia surreal demais. _Anjo da guarda? _Francamente...

"Ok, eu sei que é um pouco difícil entender, pode ser o choque inicial também. Sabe, normalmente a pessoa nunca vê o seu anjo da guarda, só em ocasiões extremamente especiais. E creio que o Chefe achou que essa era uma delas."

"**Chefe**?" Perguntou Draco, ainda incrédulo.

"É, Chefe. O Cara Lá de Cima. O Todo Poderoso. Senhor Supremo," Theodore apontou os dois indicadores para o teto. "Deus."

"Ah, claro, Chefe. Por quê eu não pensei antes..." Comentou sarcástico.

"Bom, o fato é que, resumindo tudo, você está ferrado." Ele fez uma pausa no discurso e tirou o sobretudo preto. "Não que eu, no papel de seu anjo da guarda, não tenha um pouco de culpa nisso, é claro, cerca de dois por cento ou quas..." Theodore parou no meio da palavra, pois havia mordido o lábio inferior. "Droga! Não posso mentir. Ok, cerca de dez por cento. Mas Ele tem que reconhecer, eu estou fazendo um bom trabalho! Você passou dos vinte e cinco anos, e isso já é um grande marco!"

"Desculpe, passei dos vinte e cinco anos?" Indagou Draco, com a boca um pouco aberta.

"Ah, é que há uma espécie de lenda lá em cima de que os meus protegidos não sobrevivem para ver o vigésimo quinto aniversario, mas nós já sabemos que isso não é verdade, não é? E eu também tenho um pequeno déficit de atenção... Nada muito alarmante." Theodore estava de pé, e falava ao mesmo tempo que gesticulava "Por exemplo, o caso de Robin Caine, digo, o cara antes de você, reconheço que o acidente com o piano foi culpa minha..."

"Acidente com o piano?"

"É, um piano caiu em cima dele. Eu estava distraído na hora, esqueci de movê-lo uns trinta centímetros e então, bam! Ou com o Robert Patrick, que morreu engasgado com um pomo de ouro... Quer dizer, são pequenos acidentes sabe?"

"Então, se hipoteticamente, essa história de anjo da guarda for verdade, eu fui premiado com o mais incompetente de todos!"

"Hei, incompetente, não! Eu estou trabalhando duro, ok? Você não faz idéia de como foi difícil te convencer a aceitar a proposta do Remus..."

"Aham. Agora você vai me dizer que foi você quem me fez aceitar a proposta do Lobisomem? Aquilo foi uma decisão única e exclusivamente minha!" Resmungou Draco, cruzando os braços e rolando os olhos.

"Ah, que cabeça a minha! Eu ainda não te expliquei como a coisa toda funciona," Disse, dando um tapinha na testa. "Eu sou seu anjo da guarda, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá me meter na frente de um feitiço para te salvar ou que eu vá segurá-lo pelos pés quando você cair de uma vassoura. Existe uma coisa chamada Livre Arbítrio, que te dá o direito de fazer o que bem entender com a sua vida. Mesmo que sejam coisas estúpidas." Ele falava rápido, emendado uma frase na outra. Fez uma pausa para respirar e continuou. "O meu trabalho é te dar conselhos subconscientes, entende? Aqueles que você acha que vieram da sua suprema inteligência. Coisas simples como, por exemplo, levar um guarda-chuva ao sair de casa mesmo que não tenha nenhuma nuvem no céu, mas que depois chova. Aparentemente eu só te impedi de ficar um pouco molhado, mas se você se aprofundar mais, verá que aquela vozinha irritante que falou para você levar um guarda-chuva lhe impediu de pegar uma violenta pneumonia e, conseqüentemente, morrer. Alguns chamam isso de efeito borboleta, em que uma pequena ação muda o curso de toda uma vida. Mas eu chamo isso de Trabalho." Finalizou, respirando fundo e sorrindo satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Tentando absorver toda a informação que lhe era transmitida, Draco ficou um tempo olhando para o nada, com apenas uma sobrancelha levantada. _O que será que eu bebi ontem à noite?_

"Então quer dizer que você é uma espécie de consciência minha?" Perguntou, tentando entender.

"Não. Consciência é consciência, cada um tem a própria, apesar da sua não ser muito limpa. Eu já disse, dou conselhos subconscientes, sugestões, esse tipo de coisa que você quase não escuta."

"Ah, claro. Então a grande questão é: O que você esta fazendo na minha frente?"

"Ah, é, já ia me esquecendo. Às vezes eu fujo um pouco do contexto principal... Pois bem, eu estou aqui para te ajudar, de um jeito um pouco mais intensivo, a ser um cara legal. Por que, convenhamos, você é um cretino e nós dois sabemos disso."

Draco pensou por um instante que o comentário do outro o havia ofendido, mas tentou relevar. Tudo estava muito confuso.

"E o que você ganha com isso?"

"O que? Você acha que é um jogo de interesses? Por favor, você tem que começar a entender que às vezes as pessoas podem fazer as coisas sem querer nada em troca." Theodore falou rápido, e então olhou para Draco. O outro o olhava ainda desdenhoso.Ok, ele não estava convencido. "Tá bom, você venceu. Tecnicamente eu não ganho nada, eu só não perco. Sabe, Ele anda muito estressado ultimamente, eu particularmente acho que é essa história de onipotente, onipresente, isso esgota às vezes, sabe? É sempre 'Meu Deus pra cá, meu Deus pra lá'. Então Ele deu uma espécie de ultimato, e se eu falhar, ou melhor, se nós falharmos, eu serei rebaixado. Você tem idéia do que é isso? Eu vou deixar de ser um anjo para ser um **querubim**." Theodore terminou de falar, lançando um olhar suplicante a Draco. Nem de longe lembrava a personalidade altiva de cerca de uma hora atrás que havia baixado a guarda dele.

Ele analisava as possibilidades, apesar de ainda achar que aquilo tudo era loucura da sua cabeça ou algum tipo de efeito colateral de uma mistura de muitas bebidas da noite anterior. Então alguma coisa ocorreu a Draco, e ele imediatamente perguntou:

"Se você falhar, o que exatamente acontece comigo?"

"Você morre e vai para o inferno." Respondeu simplesmente.

Soltando uma risada alta, Draco o olhou com o velho sorriso desdenhoso na face.

"Você não é a primeira e nem será a ultima pessoa a me dizer isso. E, bem, morrer todo mundo vai um dia."

"Pois é, mas eu sou a única a poder te mostrar como é efetivamente o inferno." Theodore fez uma pausa e continuou "A escolha é toda sua. Livre arbítrio"

"Inferno, ãhn? Acho que vou querer dar uma olhada."

"Ok, você quem pediu" Murmurou Theodore depois de um longo suspiro, levantando da poltrona e andando em direção a Draco sentando na cama. Ele parou em frente, estendendo a mão esquerda, quase encostando a palma na testa do outro. "Vai ser uma experiência um tanto quanto... **Interessante.**"

No momento que a palma da mão do homem tocou a sua testa, Draco sentiu um puxão no estomago, uma sensação um pouco parecida com a da viagem por chave de portal. Instintivamente fechou os olhos, esperando a familiar sensação acabar. Durou alguns segundos a mais e então ele sentiu quebrar o contato da mão com a sua testa e abriu os olhos. Seja o que for que ele esperava, não era nada parecido com o que ele viu.

* * *

Aos poucos a música suave preencheu seus ouvidos, e apesar da fraca iluminação, assim que Draco abriu os olhos reconheceu o lugar como sendo o salão de baile da Mansão Malfoy. Dando um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus em torno do próprio eixo, ele se viu no meio de uma festa. Dezenas de pessoas ao seu redor, vestidas em traje de gala, dançavam, bebiam, conversavam e riam. Draco sentiu alguém se materializar ao seu lado e então olhou, vendo Theodore aparecer. Dando mais uma olhada ao redor, Draco soltou uma risada e com um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto falou para o homem ao seu lado:

"Se isso é o inferno, imagina só o paraíso..."

Theodore apenas lhe lançou um olhar triste, e sacudiu os ombros. Quando Draco já estava prestes a soltar um comentário do tipo 'Pode me deixar aqui para sempre', a musica parou e ele viu um aglomerado se formar em um lado do salão. Levantou uma sobrancelha e curiosamente, sentiu seus pés caminharem involuntariamente em direção à suposta confusão.

Á medida que ele chegava mais perto, parecia que as pessoas abriam espaço para ele passar. _Como um Rei, _pensou por um instante, mas então sua linha de raciocínio foi cortada pela cena que viu.

No meio de toda a multidão estava um garotinho loiro, de cerca de sete anos, vestido obviamente em pijamas, com um robe cinza por cima. _Sou eu. _Pensou, congelado. Segurando o garoto firmemente pelo braço estava um homem loiro alto, vestido em um impecável smoking e com uma mascara cobrindo metade do rosto. Mas não foi preciso muito esforço mental de Draco para ele perceber que era seu ai. Aliás, toda a imagem daquela cena estava se remontando na sua cabeça, como se ele estivesse vendo um filme repetido.

Ele recordava de tudo, cada som, cada detalhe. Lembrava exatamente o que Lucius iria falar, antes mesmo das palavras deixarem a sua boca. "Seu merdinha enxerido..." murmurou para si mesmo ao mesmo tempo em que as exatas palavras eram vociferadas pelo seu pai à sua frente, puxando o braço do garoto para cima, fazendo-o ficar de pé. Todos ao redor olhavam, alguns sorriam e soltavam comentários maldosos do tipo 'Ele merece um bom castigo' ou 'Se fosse o meu filho...'.

A lembrança da cena veio junto com a enxurrada de sentimentos que a acompanhavam. Vergonha, Medo, Humilhação. Draco viu a si mesmo, pequeno, ser arrastado pelo pai para fora do salão, enquanto este sussurrava promessas de castigo. Aos poucos a multidão se dispersava, voltando às atividades de antes do acontecimento. Ele passou uma mão pelo rosto, sentido-se molhado de suor gelado. Olhou mais uma vez ao redor, em busca de Theodore, e não o encontrou. Ao invés disso avistou uma mulher, sorrindo em sua direção e mordendo o lábio inferior provocantemente.

Ela era morena, e vestia o que parecia a Draco o vestido mais decotado que ele algum dia havia visto. Ele notou que ela também possuía uma mascara cobrindo o rosto. _Deve ser um baile de máscaras._ Pensou, antes de notar que a bela mulher caminhava em sua direção. Ainda receoso com os acontecimentos prévios, Draco sorriu, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Seus corpos estavam prestes a se encostar quando ela parou de caminhar. Seu hálito quente transpassava a máscara e acariciava a face de Draco. Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça, agora respirando bem próximo ao ouvido dele, a sensação lançando arrepios por toda a sua espinha. Então, com uma voz rouca e sensual, sussurrou, quase inaudivelmente:

"Não está na hora de se juntar a nós, Draco?"

"Ãhn?" Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Em alguma parte muito longe da sua cabeça, Draco ouvia um 'Afaste-se' urgente, mas resolveu ignorá-lo. A mulher então chegou a cabeça para trás, e ele tentou olhar nos olhos dela, através da mascara. Viu um sorriso malicioso se formar em seus lábios, e em seguida viu que ela levantava uma mão para tocar-lhe a face. Por antecipação Draco fechou os olhos, mas no exato momento em que fez isso, se arrependeu.

Quando os dedos da mulher encostaram-lhe a face, foi como se um ferro em brasa o estivesse marcando.

"Ahhhhh" Gritou de dor, abrindo os olhos imediatamente. A mulher segurava seu queixo com força, as unhas cravando em sua pele. Ela soltou uma gargalhada gutural, e Draco viu que todos os seus dentes estavam pretos, podres. Ainda rindo e segurando o queixo de Draco, ela levou uma mão atrás da própria cabeça, desatando o laço da máscara e fazendo-a cair no chão.

A primeira coisa que Draco viu, apesar da dor lancinante da queimadura no rosto, foram os olhos dela, vermelhos, que de alguma forma lembravam os de Voldemort. Então sua atenção se desviou para o resto do rosto e ficou horrorizado. Ela estava totalmente desfigurada, a pele repuxada, gosmenta, como se tivesse sido mergulhada em uma banheira com ácido. Aumentado o ritmo da respiração, ele sentiu uma enorme dor de cabeça, como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio.

Fechou os olhos, sem saber se conseguiria suportar a dor, e foi então que o jorro de lembranças e sentimentos o atingiu. Todas as imagens, pensamentos que durante anos ele havia lutado para enterrar o atingiam, de uma só vez. Cenas que ele queria esquecer, o olhar suplicante de sua mãe. Ele sentia tudo, dilacerando-o: dor, ódio, remorso, medo, vergonha.

Draco tentou se desvencilhar da mulher, em vão. Abriu os olhos novamente e viu que uma roda havia se formado ao seu redor, todos já sem as máscaras, com seus rostos desfigurados, dentes podres à mostra, sorrindo, gargalhando, se divertindo com a sua agonia. Fechou os olhos de novo, não suportando a visão e a dor. No fundo começou a ouvir algo baixinho, sem conseguir identificar o que era. Aos poucos o barulho foi se tornando maior e ele enfim percebeu que eram vozes. As vozes aumentavam, e Draco então distinguiu claramente o que diziam:

**_"Junte-se a nós, Draco!"_**

Parecia um cântico, milhares de vozes, agora já tão altas que faziam seu ouvido doer. Trincou os dentes com uma força imensa, apertou ainda mais os olhos fechados. _Meu Deus, faço qualquer coisa para que isso pare._ Foi seu último pensamento coerente e então tudo parou.

* * *

Ele levou as mãos à frente, a fim de impedir a queda que parecia inevitável. Sentindo o toque dos dedos em uma superfície gelada, Draco abriu os olhos, assustado, e então sua visão focalizou a sua própria imagem um pouco embaçada. Demorou um pouco para ele perceber que estava se olhando no espelho. Sua respiração se acalmou, e ele abriu a torneira e jogou um pouco de água no rosto. Pelo canto do olho viu a torneira da banheira aberta, jorrando água e quase a fazendo transbordar. Dando um suspiro de alívio, Draco foi até ela para fechá-la.

"Que alucinação foi essa!" Exclamou alto, voltando sua atenção para o espelho. Pegou a toalha de rosto e desembaçou-o .

"E quem disse que foi uma alucinação?" Uma voz já conhecida falou atrás dele, e Draco se virou, assustado.

"Quer dizer que não foi um sonho? E que...? Não pode ser!" Ele gaguejava, então fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e falou alto. "O inferno não é a minha antiga casa!"

"O que você esperava, Draco? Satã com chifres e cara de bode, sentado em um trono vermelho, segurando um tridente e cercado de labaredas? Cada um tem o seu próprio inferno, materializado pela sua primeira e mais horrível lembrança. Por alguma razão a sua é daquele baile, a de outras pessoas é diferente!"

Draco ficou o encarando por alguns segundos, como se tentasse entender o que se passava. Fechou os olhos novamente, e ainda conseguia ver algumas das imagens horríveis que havia acabado de reviver. Sacudindo a cabeça, esperando que todas desaparecessem, abriu os olhos novamente e falou decidido, como há muito tempo não falava:

"Eu faço qualquer coisa para nunca mais voltar para lá."

* * *

N/B: Gemola, você sabe como eu estou amando essa fic, né? Esse capítulo ficou sensacional, muito engraçado! Aposto como as pessoas vão morrer de rir... E o mais importante é que você goste, se divirta, e não nos abandone, pobres mortais leitores (ainda num acredito no que a Mocha fez...)! Ti anhamu!

N/A: Por isso que eu amo essa menina! A melhor beta do mundo!


	3. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Nada me Pertence, só o Theodore. O Resto é da JK e Warner.

* * *

"... E teve aquela vez em que eu te ajudei a sair da Floresta Proibida, quer dizer, você tem que ser grato por isso, sabe, nem todo mundo tem a oportunidade de encontrar com seu anjo da guarda..." Dizia Theodore, gesticulando, sentado em uma cadeira em frente à de Draco, no escritório.

"Dá pra você cortar esse papo de auto promoção e irmos ao que interessa? Eu não posso ficar o dia todo escutando você se vangloriar!" Draco estava irritado. Não, ele não estava só irritado. Ele estava furioso, e aquele maluco sentado à sua frente só piorava as coisas. Theodore estava a mais de meia hora enumerando as vezes em que ele fez algo que de alguma forma ajudou Draco.

"Ah, sim. Ao que interessa. Primeiro, você vai patrocinar uma instituição de caridade. Coisa simples. Eu tenho uma boa sugestão para você, é uma pequena instituição que ajuda órfãos da guerra e..."

"Quanto, qual e onde?" Cortou Draco. Ele estava fazendo aquilo. De novo.

Logo depois de se recompor da manhã literalmente infernal que teve, Draco estava ali, em seu escritório, tentando acertar os trâmites para que ele se tornasse um 'homem decente' nas palavras de Theodore. Mas não demorou mais que uma hora para ele perceber o que o Anjo queria dizer com 'pequeno déficit de atenção'. Ele simplesmente não conseguia manter uma conversa sem desviar do assunto pelo menos umas três vezes. Emendava uma história na outra, gastando totalmente o tempo e a paciência de Draco.

"Sabe, nós vamos ter que trabalhar um pouco mais em cima dessa sua educação... Você é muito rude." Comentou Theodore.

Draco apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e afundou a cabeça (que ainda doía um pouco) nas mãos. _Só pode ser castigo. Eu vou matá-lo e depois me matar._

"Bem, tecnicamente você não pode me matar, quer dizer, eu sou um anjo e, além do mais, eu já morri." Theodore falou calmamente, olhando as unhas.

"Quê? Eu falei isso em voz alta?" Draco levantou a cabeça.

"Não."

"Você lê meus pensamentos?" Ele arregalou os olhos.

"Não todos, só alguns, talvez uns que digam respeito a mim. Existe uma certa política de privacidade, mas cá entre nós, você nunca respeitou muito as regras, não é?"

"Você já morreu?" Indagou, depois de observar boquiaberto o que Theodore havia dito.

"É, foi a muito tempo, eu era um monge... Ouve um incêndio criminoso no meu mosteiro..." Ele respirou fundo, uma expressão saudosista no rosto. "Então, como eu já havia dedicado a minha vida a Deus, acabei virando anjo."

"Deviam ter dado um prêmio ao piromaníaco..." Soltou Draco, quase sem perceber.

"Tá vendo? É por essas e outras que você está indo para lá!" Theodore apontou com o indicador para o chão.

Sentindo um arrepio sinistro percorrer todo o corpo, Draco voltou sua atenção para o homem a sua frente.

"Podemos continuar?"

"Claro. Você vai devotar quarenta por cento dos seus lucros para a instituição. Ela fica na Inglaterra, aqui está o ende..."

"O quê? Quarenta por cento? Você enlouqueceu?" Draco exclamou, arregalando os olhos.

"Sabe, eu acho que para aonde você vai dinheiro não é **necessário**..."

"Merda..." Praguejou baixinho.

"Nós já falamos sobre esse seu linguajar?"

* * *

"Pronto, o que mais você quer que eu faça? Ajude velhinhos a atravessar a rua? Dê milho aos pombos no parque? Ou quem sabe você não quer que eu entre para um mosteiro?" Draco perguntava cinicamente. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava deixando quarenta por cento dos seus lucros para um orfanato qualquer de meia tigela.

"Até que não seria uma má idéia..." Theodore comentou pensativo, o que fez Draco arregalar os olhos e se arrepender do que havia dito. "Mas existem outros planos para você."

"Uhhh, planos do Todo Poderoso, mal posso esperar para ouví-los!" Debochou.

"Você está tão engraçadinho..."

"Claro, você acaba de me fazer doar quase metade da minha renda para um orfanato, estou imaginando o que mais você pode querer de mim!"

"Eu quero que você volte para a Inglaterra."

"Sem chance." Respondeu Draco, sem ao menos esperar Theodore terminar de falar.

"É uma coisa bem fácil e simples..."

"Não, parece que você não entendeu," começou Draco, sério. "Quando eu saí de lá, como fugitivo, a minha cabeça valia um prêmio. Imagine eu voltando, vários Comensais, vários Aurores, com ódio fermentado, por dez anos, apenas esperando eu colocar os meus pés naquele solo para caírem em cima de mim, como hienas carniceiras."

"Não seja tão dramático. Eu sou o seu anjo da guarda, você acha que eu mandaria você fazer algo que pode te matar?"

"Eu não duvido de mais nada. O seu último 'protegido' morreu debaixo de um piano. Eu não volto, assunto encerrado." Com isso, Draco levantou da cadeira, abruptamente.

"Isso é tão infantil da sua parte..."

Draco que estava de costas para Theodore, virou rapidamente, ficando face a face com o outro.

"Infantil? Eu vou te dizer o que é infantil." Ele falou entre os dentes "A dez anos atrás eu entrei em um joguinho estúpido, barganhei a minha liberdade, disse alguns nomes e depois fiz o que foi mais conveniente para mim: fugi. Mas parece que não foi muito conveniente para algumas pessoas, principalmente uns certos Comensais, e certamente que alguns deles têm tendências bastante vingativas com um 'traidor' como eu. E pode acreditar, não são só Comensais que vão querer me ver morto. Portanto, não me importa o que você pensa ou deixa de pensar. Não tenho NADA para fazer na Inglaterra. Ponto." Ele terminou, ainda nervoso.

Theodore o encarava calmamente, como se Draco não tivesse dito nada de importante. Esperou que ele se sentasse novamente, e então inclinou-se para frente, como se fosse contar-lhe um segredo.

"Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, eu não estou te dando uma opção. Você concordou que faria qualquer coisa, e esse é o preço a ser pago."

"Ótimo!" Draco falou com raiva, sarcástico. "Morrer ou morrer, grande dilema. Sabe, você não parece ser uma criatura divina."

"É, para você ver o que a convivência com você faz com um ser..."

* * *

"Dá para você relaxar? Já colocou feitiços de segurança nas portas, janelas, no prédio inteiro. Você já fechou a Rede de Flú e colocou feitiços Anti-Aparatação por aqui. Acredite quando eu digo que já esta seguro."

A mais de uma hora inspecionando o apartamento, Draco não conseguia se sentir seguro. A todo lugar que ia ele levava a varinha, em punho.

"Eu tenho que ficar atento, todo cuidado é pouco." Draco falou, checando mais uma vez a lareira.

"Você está totalmente paranóico." Theodore estava sentando despreocupadamente em uma poltrona na sala de estar, observando Draco fazer o que parecia a quinta ronda pelo lugar. "Estamos aqui há mais de seis horas, você não acha que se quisessem te atacar já não o teriam feito?"

"Eu não quero dar-lhes o beneficio do elemento surpresa."

"Ok 'Senhor Vigilância Constante'," Draco fez uma careta ao ouvir o comentário de Theodore, lembrando-se de Moody e do humilhante episódio em que foi transformado em uma Doninha. Saltitante. "Você tem um compromisso daqui a uma hora, não pense que eu esqueci."

"Ah, vamos conversar... Quer dizer, isso tem que ser negociável!" Draco falava, gesticulando e balançando a varinha entre os dedos. "Isso não vai dar certo, acredite."

"Não, isso não é negociável. É uma coisa tão simples! Você vai lá, fala com a diretora da instituição e se voluntaria para ajudar com as crianças." Theodore disse, olhando as unhas.

"Crianças não gostam de mim, ok? E a recíproca é verdadeira. Elas são inconvenientes, chatas, barulhentas, desastradas, espontâneas, sempre falando e fazendo o que bem entendem... Por que não tentamos um abrigo de animais? Eles podem morder, mas pra mim apresentam menos perigo do que aquelas mini pestes."

"Não."

"É loucura e eu definitivamente NÃO vou fazer isso." De punhos cerrados, Draco respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. "Olha só a que ponto eu cheguei! Dei dinheiro para um orfanato, vim para um país onde todos me querem morto, tenho que ficar rodeado por uma bando de criaturinhas e isso tudo por que o meu ANJO da guarda está mandando. Chega, eu vou procurar um psiquiatra."Ele se virou, pronto para deixar a sala, quando Theodore falou:

"Faça como quiser. Mas nós dois sabemos que é verdade. Você viu e sentiu, aquilo era real." Ele deu uma pausa, se levantando da poltrona. "É como se você falasse para um trouxa sobre o mundo bruxo. Provavelmente ele vai te perguntar quais alucinógenos você anda usando, mas de novo, nós dois sabemos que é verdade."

Draco caminhou calmamente, se deixando cair sentado no sofá. Afundou a cabeça nas mãos e xingou com raiva:

"Merda! Merda! Merda!"

"Você não vai poder usar esse tipo de linguagem perto das crianças."

* * *

"Lily!" A ruiva berrou, segurando a porta aberta, impaciente.

"Já vai!" Um vozinha veio do fundo do corredor.

"Lílian, o que está faltando? Hoje a mamãe tem um compromisso importante, não posso me atrasar!" Gina Weasley suspirou, batendo a porta atrás de si e entrando novamente no apartamento.

"O Senhor Froggy sumiu de novo! Não consigo encontrar ele em lugar nenhum!" Falou a garotinha, saindo de um quarto e entrando em outro, procurando.

A mulher respirou fundo, largando a bolsa que carregava no chão da sala de estar e começando a procurar o animal também. _Eu juro que vou matar o Fred por ter dado esse bicho para minha filha, _pensava enquanto olhava atrás do sofá. Um barulho na lareira a fez levantar rápido, batendo com a cabeça na quina da mesa de chá.

"Ai!" Gemeu, massageando o local injuriado. Levantou os olhos e viu em meio às chamas verdes, a cabeça de sua mãe. _Ótimo, só para o meu dia ficar melhor!_

"Ahh Gina, que bom que ainda consegui te pegar em casa!" Molly disse, sorridente.

"É, mãe, aparentemente há um complô para que eu não vá trabalhar hoje." Gina comentou aborrecida, sentando no sofá, ainda com a mão na cabeça.

"Mas você trabalha muito, quase não tem tempo para nada! Aposto que só tem tempo para a Lily por que ela vai para o trabalho com você. Eu sei o quanto você ama o seu trabalho e aquelas crianças, mas..."

"Tudo bem, mamãe, eu já estou muito atrasada, será que podemos cortar essa parte e irmos direto ao assunto?" Gina a interrompeu, sentindo um pouco de raiva. Definitivamente esse não era um dos dias em que ela estava com paciência para escutar de sua mãe o mesmo discurso de que ela não tinha mais tempo para a família e etc, etc, etc, que ela sempre falava.

"Ah, sim, claro, querida!" Molly se recompôs, soando um pouco chateada. "Presumindo que você é uma mulher muito **atarefada e sem tempo**, eu tomei a liberdade de preparar uma pequena festinha de aniversário para a Lily."

"Festa de aniversário? Para mim?" A pequena Lílian entrou correndo na sala, rabo-de-cavalo nos cabelos lisos e pretos já quase desfeito por correr.

"Sim, querida, se a sua mãe arranjar **tempo**, é claro." Molly frisou a palavra, sorrindo carinhosamente para a neta.

Gina puxou Lily para sentar ao seu lado no sofá, refazendo o penteado da menina. Ela soltou um gritinho de excitamento quando ouviu as palavras da avó.

"Nós vamos, mãe, pode ficar tranqüila." Falou Gina, sem ao menos desviar o olhar para a lareira. "Lily, pára de quicar!"

"Desculpa, mãe..." A pequena murmurou, sorrindo e acenando para a avó na lareira.

"Pronto." Gina disse, terminando de arrumar o cabelo da menina. "Mãe, se a senhora não se importa, nós já estamos mais do que atrasadas."

"Ahh sim, claro" Falou Molly, um tanto quanto desapontada. "Não se esqueça da festa, semana que vem!"

"Não vamos esquecer." Gina assegurou, levantando do sofá e pegando a bolsa no chão. "Tchau, mãe."

"Tchau, querida! Tchau, Lily!" Molly acenou para a menina, e enfim sua cabeça desapareceu nas chamas.

Virando para a filha, Gina perguntou :

"Podemos ir agora, senhorita?"

"Não, ainda não achei o Senhor Froggy!" Lily respondeu, se abaixando e começando a engatinhar pelo chão da sala.

"Lílian, não! Nós temos que ir! Olha, a gente compra um sorvete para ele, aposto que ele não se importará."

"Mas, mãe, ele não pode ficar aqui sozinho!"

A menina não parecia dar ouvido aos apelos de Gina, que por sua vez sentou no sofá, respirando fundo. Levou a mão ao lado para pegar uma almofada e quando puxou o objeto, pensou ter visto algo se mexer. Levantou a outra almofada e lá estava: gordo, verde e coaxando.

"Então é aqui que você gosta de se esconder, não é, Senhor Froggy?" Disse, segurando o sapo pegajoso. "Lily, eu o achei! Agora coloca ele numa caixa e trata de não o deixar fugir de novo!"

"Tá bom!" Falou Lily ao pegar o bicho das mãos da mãe, sorrindo e o colocando em um pequeno aquário quadrado de plástico transparente, com uma alça. "Agora sim, podemos ir!"

"Já não era sem tempo" murmurou Gina, trancando a porta do apartamento.

* * *

"Estou muito atrasada? Ele já esta esperando há muito tempo? Por Merlin, que manhã! Primeiro a Lily perde aquele sapo doido dela e me faz procurar, depois minha mãe aparece na lareira pra conversar..." Gina entrou esbaforida na sala do escritório, falando rápido enquanto tirava o casaco.

"Gina, fica calma! Ele ainda não chegou. Toma um pouco d'água, você está muito nervosa." Emily, a secretária de Gina, disse, passando um copo de água.

"Tem razão, eu tenho que me acalmar. Afinal, não é todo dia que iremos conhecer o maior patrocinador que o orfanato já teve." Ela fez uma pausa, bebendo um pouco mais da água. "Estou tão ansiosa."

"Eu estava aqui imaginando quem poderia ser o nosso misterioso colaborador... Deve ser algum homem bastante nobre, charmoso. Ele pode ter sido órfão, mas conseguiu vencer na vida e por isso está nos ajudando." Emily falou sonhadora, dando um longo suspiro.

"Emily, você fantasia demais. Provavelmente é um senhor rico, que está perto da morte. Não deve ter tido filhos, então deve estar distribuindo a fortuna por orfanatos. Eu já ouvi falar de muitas historias desse tipo."

"Só estava dando um toque de romantismo à situação!" Emily se defendeu, sorrindo.

"Então eu vou romantizar a situação lá da minha sala. Quando o nosso amigo misterioso chegar, mande-o para lá, sim?" Gina saiu rindo, e entrou na própria sala.

* * *

"Não acredito que você está mesmo me obrigando a fazer isso." Falou Draco, enquanto caminhava pela rua. O orfanato ficava em um bairro que tinha alguns trouxas, o que fazia com que o ponto de Aparatação mais próximo fosse em um beco.

"Eu não te obriguei a fazer nada. Você está agindo por livre e espontânea vontade. É o livre arbítrio." Theodore disse, caminhando ao lado de Draco. Ele era visivelmente mais alto que o sonserino, e suas pernas eram bem mais compridas, o que fazia com que Draco desse muito mais passadas do que ele.

"Livre e espontânea pressão, você quer dizer. E o nome disso é chantagem, e não livre arbítrio." Draco de repente parou e olhou para o lado, parecendo assustado. "Mais alguém pode te ver?" Perguntou, e então viu o anjo acenar negativamente com a cabeça. "Ótimo, agora todas as pessoas vão pensar que eu sou maluco, falando sozinho..."

"Então pare de falar. Você só reclama mesmo."

Draco parou e se virou, pronto para replicar alguma coisa com Theodore, quando percebeu que ele havia sumido. Soltou um grunhido de raiva e já ia voltar a andar, mas então ouviu algumas risadinhas e olhou para o lado: uma casa grande, de dois andares, com um grande jardim na frente, todo gramado e circundado com uma pequena cerca branca. Ele pôde ver, através dela, um playground no gramado. E o que fez Draco estremecer: umas vinte crianças brincando nele.

_Isso é patético, _pensou, respirando fundo e enfim abrindo o portão. Ele pedia internamente para que nenhuma peste esbarrasse nele pelo caminho. Para o bem delas.

* * *

Gina estava tão entretida mexendo em alguns papéis sobre a mesa que quase saltou da cadeira de susto quando ouviu alguém bater à sua porta.

"Entra." Falou, se recompondo.

"Gina, ele chegou. Mando-o entrar?" Emily disse, apenas enfiando a cabeça pela porta entreaberta.

Rapidamente, Gina se levantou da cadeira, tentando esticar pequenas dobras em sua blusa e saia. Então levantou a cabeça e acenou positivamente para Emily, colocando seu melhor sorriso no rosto e tentando a todo custo não transparecer o quão nervosa estava.

Alguns segundos depois, viu a porta ser aberta novamente, e um homem entrou. _Ele não é nem de perto como eu esperava que fosse. Talvez não seja um velho rico. Ou seja mesmo, e esse seja apenas um representante. _Sem ao menos olhar direito para o rosto dele, lhe estendeu a mão, e falou jovialmente:

"Eu sou Ginevra Weasley, e devo lhe dizer é que um grande prazer conhecer o Senhor..."

"Draco Malfoy..." Ele falou, fazendo uma careta em seguida. "Você disse Weasley? Ah, que merda!"

"Malfoy?" Gina quase murmurou, deixando o queixo cair e dando diversos passos para trás, até bater com os calcanhares na mesa. Passava a mão nervosamente por cima dos papéis, obviamente procurando a varinha.

"Não, a Rainha Elizabeth." Comentou, cínico, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Que droga! Weasley? Eu não acredito que dei dinheiro para uma Weasley! Provavelmente você deve estar usando esse orfanato para transferir recursos para tirar a sua família do buraco finalmente!"

Finalmente conseguindo alcançar a sua varinha, Gina a segurou firmemente, fazendo com que os nós de seus dedos ficassem quase brancos e a apontou para ele.

"Sai daqui!"

"Não! Eu não saio antes de você me dar uma prestação de contas. Nada MEU vai servir para sustentar o seu batalhão de irmãos." Ele disse, com pose, estufando o peito.

"Saia daqui agora, Malfoy! E pode deixar, você será plenamente restituído do seu dinheiro SUJO!" Gina berrou ameaçadoramente, o que fez Draco recuar um pouco.

"Não dá pra acreditar... Todos vocês, se dizendo tão idôneos, tão perfeitos, usando de pobres crianças..." Ia dizendo, quando teve que parar de falar para se desviar de um peso de papel que passou ameaçadoramente perto de sua cabeça. "Você está louca? Quer me matar?"

"Malfoy. Fora. AGORA!" Gritou, extremamente vermelha. A mão que segurava a varinha visivelmente tremia, como ela toda. De raiva.

"Ok, eu saio, antes que você faça alguma coisa que vá te mandar para Azkaban para o resto da vida." Falou, levantando as mãos e deixando o escritório, tomando o cuidado de não dar as costas para ela. Assim que fechou a porta ouviu o barulho de um feitiço batendo nesta e um berro. "Quem devia estar em Azkaban era você, seu Comensal imundo!"

Ao virar de costas, viu Emily o observando de sua mesa, estarrecida. Provavelmente ela ouvira tudo. Então, simplesmente virou as costas e saiu andando. Afinal de contas, não era possível que aquele fosse o único orfanato de Londres.

_Continua..._

* * *

N/A: Desculpem a demora. Cap 3 Em Breve, espero. Agradeço a todos que comentaram! 


End file.
